Mended Scarlet
by tsukise
Summary: When Carlisle's old friend drops into town— quite literally in his big blue phone box known as the TARDIS— Bella's past becomes a little more interesting than the Cullens' originally presumed. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 Life Sucks

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter one- Life Sucks**

Life sucks.

I had gotten back from saving Edward some time ago, and was tired out of my mind. Facing evil Vampire lords could do that to you. But that wasn't the reason why I was

I knew the Cullen's were very suspicious. They had a right to be. I mean looking back in my behaviour, it was pretty obvious. Whenever I was over at their house and saw them with each of their mates, I looked away. I knew my emotions were showing, even though I hid them. Sadness, heartbreak, betrayal.

My life was pretty exciting if compared to a human's, with vampires, werewolves and others around me all the time. But it wasn't enough. I was selfish, I knew that, but I couldn't help and compare my life now, and my life before.

All I could think about was how I missed the aliens, Daleks, Cyberman, and (Oh, how could I forget) The End of the World. The travels though time and space. And the man I traveled with. The man that captured my heart in many ways than one. The Doctor. Doctor Who? They all asked. It was just simply the doctor. A 900- and something year old alien with 2 hearts who is called a Time Lord and from a planet called Gallifrey. Not to mention he's the last of his kind. His human name was usually John Smith. (Not that anybody believed him.) Oh, if only he felt the same. But of course he couldn't.

He left me, one of his companions in his travels, after a life threatening incident, involving Cybermen & Daleks which left me in a parallel earth and home in Phoenix, Florida, with my mom, newly alive dad and on and off boyfriend Dean, with The Doctor traveling by himself in his traveling machine, the TARDIS. I got to tell him my true feelings when he found a time-rip from here and there, to say goodbye, but I couldn't tell him everything. My true feelings.

But because I had and still had the power of bad wolf, which the Doctor thought he took, which I got when I looked into the heart of the TARDIS and used to bring back my best-friend Jack to life. (Now he can't die. Being Immortal can do that to you.) And it brought my family and I back to earth and we lived, as if the battle of Canary Wharf did happen. Because I remembered. Forever and always will.

My mom asked about what I was going to do at home now that the Doctor was gone. But I didn't know, and yet I still don't.

I moved to Forks with my father for a little while, to have a fresh start, while mom stayed in Phoenix. But of course, the past will always come back to haunt you.

When Edward left, it felt like when the Doctor was saying goodbye, a piece of you gone forever. I loved him and the Cullen's' like family and them leaving was hard. What everybody didn't know was how much I was really hurt. I felt like dying, but kept it together for my family. And now, I was different but still the same somehow.

I was going over to the Hospital where Edward and Carlisle were now. They had called before and told me that Alice had a vision about a friend Carlisle knew for a little while after he was turned into a veggie. They said it was just a pleasure, miscalculated visit and that I would love him. He reminded me of the Doctor.

I jumped into my red truck, (which really annoyed me but don't tell anyone) and drove over to the Hospital, walking up to the door, and went right to the front desk.

"Hi. Bella." Nora, the nurse at the receptionist table greeted me, as I had gotten to know her by all my arrivals at the Hospital. "Here for Dr. Cullen, and his son?"

"Yeah. Do you know which room he's in? They wanted me to meet someone." As she looked at the clipboard, I sighed.

"Room, 108, with patient John Smith. That can't be his real name." I stopped and stared at her. Did-did you say John Smith." I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah…" With that I ran to Room 108, and panted as I opened the door to Edward, Carlisle and his face.

Panting I looked at him, in all his glory. It was him.

It was The Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor and My Past Re-written!


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting Again

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter Two- The Meeting… Again**

No way.

There stood the man I'd been waiting for this entire time. The man who left to protect me. The One I kept thinking about. The Doctor. At first, we just stared at each other. I thought about my emotions right now.

I knew that I should be feeling mad at him for leaving without giving me choice, whether or not he left to protect me. But I just felt happy. Happiness and love. I knew Edward and Carlisle were looking at me weirdly, but I ignored them, looking at the equally surprised man.

The Doctor looked… different. Just as I thought that, a light bulb went off in my head... I don't know how to really explain it, but really he just looked… sad.

But as soon as the shock wore off, he smiled. Not a fake one, but real genuine one. The sadness seemed to just wash away, and happiness replaced his soul, seeming like his old cheerful doctor self again. I could see the shock on the others too. It appears that they noticed the doctor's sudden change. But as soon as I saw the doctor, I knew I was looking happy and better again. Edward began.

"Well, Bella. This is our guest the-" I cut him off.

"Doctor!" I ran toward him with all my might as he opened his armed just in time for me to jump into them, while shouting, "Bells!" I hugged him with all my might, laughing along with the Doctor. He twirled me around many times, before finally putting me down. Looking down at me with such an intensity, that if I wasn't sort of use to it, I probably would of just melted on the spot.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you. I tried. But I couldn't... I'm so sorry, Bells. I'll understand if you don't forgive me." He continued blabbering like this until I finally stopped him by putting a finger on his lips shutting him up, while I just looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious, Doctor? I mean there's nothing to forgive you for. Even if I didn't want to stay home, I understand. So, now shut up and give me a hug." He smiled and looked down at me. Then pulled me into a huge bear hug that could probably rival Emmett's! We were forced to separate because_ someone_ coughed. **(Guess who)** We pulled away blushing, facing the surprised, laughing and curious vampires, (some which had raised eyebrows) Carlisle asked first.

"Bella, do you know the Doctor?" I nodded, looking at him. I saw Edward glaring at the Doctor when he thought I wasn't looking.

"I think we should continue this chat at home." So, off we went, back to the Cullen's as I couldn't help but keep glancing at the Doctor. He finally back.

Walking into the house, the others were already sitting. _Alice._ I thought shaking my head.

Edward was shooting Jasper some looks. Did he… uh oh. I think Jasper knew! But why is Jasper looking at him a lot? I thought the feelings were coming from me?

"Bella is it true! You know the Doctor?" Alice said bouncing up and down in her seat. I shrugged and nodded again.

"Maybe a little too well..." Emmett muttered amused, although everyone in the room heard him. Everybody laughed, as Rosalie smacked the back of his head, But the Doctor and I blushed a little.

"So… tell us how you guy's met, already!" Emmett was getting inpatient. Rosalie smacked the back of his head, again yelling idiot, while Emmett whined "Rosie!" We chuckled, and then looked at each other.

"Well… it all started like this…"


	3. Chapter 3 The Man And The Blue Box

**Reliving the Past **

**Chapter Three- The Man and The Blue Box**

*Flashback*

I sighed as the cool spring air flew past me, causing me to drop my book, and lose my page. I picked up my book up, found my page and started reading once again from where I left off.

I was sitting on the bench in my front yard in Phoenix, Florida reading one of my favourite books, Wuthering heights. I knew it was cold, but when I walked around and looked at the scenery, it felt like I was experiencing adventure. My mom was on a mini-vacation with her friend since Dad had died of heart attack when I was little.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, dropped a blue box from the sky and landed right in front of me. I jumped away surprised out of my wits of what was going on. I must have been dreaming. I moved toward the box, carefully, reading the sign. Police box, with public call in the middle of it. Suddenly, out came out a man with messy brown hair and 2-piece suit. I jumped back, yet again, surprised with his sudden appearance.

"Hello, there! Do you know what the date is?" He had a slight, although cute, British accent.

"Um, it's April, 27th 2005." I murmured. I had never seen someone quite like this… or maybe I had. I remember I man I once had for a teacher, with short hair and a rocker sense of style. I knew that I could always trust him…until he had to leave but said he would be back, but not as himself. I always wondered what he had meant by that.

"Thank you so much! The 21st century! Brilliant!"

"Umm, that's… nice." Bella felt rather stupid, but wanted the man to keep talking. There was something different about him, not including the fact that he appeared in mid-air and in a police box. He turned back to look at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"What's your name?" He asked cheerfully.

"Bella" She replied automatically. "And yours?"

"The Doctor." He replied. She doubted it was his real name and that is was a little strange.

"Not to be… rude, but how did you just appear?" He opened his mouth to answer, but then suddenly heard a noise. The doctor pushed her back behind him and looked toward the noise looking for the culprit. Bella looked from behind The Doctor and let out a giggle. The evil, vile creature that he was protecting her from was a... the box's door, closing.

He followed Bella's gaze and chuckled, though Bella swears she saw a blush rushing up on his cheeks.

"Thank you kind sir, for protecting me from the evil, vile creature." He smiled warmly at her, though she saw the underlying emotion of embarrassment. She knew she should leave the man and go back home, but she was somewhat attracted to him and wanted to know about him.

"So... What are you doing on Phoenix?" She asked, trying to keep her cool, and not sound as eager as she was.

"Traveling." He answered like he was asked of this many times.

"That's cool. I've always wanted to go traveling, but I don't want to leave my mom alone, because I'm her only family since my dad died, and she would be worried sick." She smiled fondly.

"Ahh.." He sat with her on the bench she was sitting on, continuing the conversation.

"Yeah. But I was wanted to time traveling and be free to see the world." She smiled again looking up at the night sky.

_Here I am blabbering my story to a man I don't know._

"I'm sorry. I must be boring you." But he looked quite the opposite and looked excited.

"No, you're not. If you could go traveling where would you go?" He asked, not mockingly, but in a curious way.

"I don't now… wait! I want to go into a big open field, and run around like a kid would, just to have the feeling of grass underneath my feet."

"That would be lovely." He looked at her fondly as she looked down at her watch and back at the man again. He frowned.

"You should go home. It's almost…" He took her arm and looked at her watch. "Eleven O' clock."

"Thank you for your concern, Doctor. Would you like to come over for a drink?" She asked warmly.

"That sounds absolutely fantastic! Lead the way, Ms. Swan."

*End Flashback*

"And that's pretty much how it all started." I said. The Cullens looked surprised and amused. Then they started to laugh. The Doctor looked at me, smiling warmly, annoyed at the Vampires.

"Wow."


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth And Aliens

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter Four- A Cup of Tea**

*Flashback*

Wow.

Here I was, walking back to my house, with a strange man, who appeared in a blue box.

They were walking to 777 Twilight St. and The Doctor had offered Bella his arm, which she happily took.

"So, do you unusually offer to take random strangers back to your house for a drink?" He teased, with a twinkle in his eye.

"No. but I offer to take strangers that save me from evil and so vicious doors." She replied kidding.

"It was a door. Single. I'm not going to live that down am I?" He asked embarrassed, laughing.

"Nope, never." She laughed a long with him as they chatted animatedly.

"There my house over there. Number 777" She pointed to a slightly larger house than most he noticed. Then he weirdly noticed the porch.

"Is there a reason why your doors open?" She chuckled.

"Well… I forgot?" They both laughed as Bella went through the doorway.

"Welcome Doctor," She said in a rather cherry voice. "To the Swan house!" The Doctor was lead to the living room he presumed, and with so much stuff, there was no center piece, making the room look… different from most he'd seen. And he'd seen a lot.

"What would you like to drink? Tea, coffee, water, juice?" Bella rocked on her feet uncomfortably.

"Tea would be good, thank you." He replied, smiling as he flopped onto the sofa, putting his feet on the coffee table which Bella swatted off and scolded for.

"How do you take your tea?"

"Black please, no sugar; if that's not too much trouble."

She nodded and made her way to the kitchen to make the drinks.

"You better not take anything, I swear…" She shouted leaving the treat unfinished.

"Don't worry you can trust me." He called. "Besides I would be long gone if I did." He laughed.

"You better be joking!"

She entered the kitchen and put the kettle on. While putting the teabags into the mugs she sensed a presence behind her.

"Want some help?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure can you pass me the sugar please?" She said, putting the tin with the teabags back where it was.

"Sure I can!" He answered enthusiastically, quickly getting the sugar tin and placing it beside the mugs.

She poured the water into the mugs in silence and when she was done she pushed his mug of tea into his hands.

"So Doctor you've heard about me, tell me about you." She said, taking her own drink and walking into the living room, the Doctor following her where she plonked herself down into the chocolate coloured armchair while the Doctor sat in the sofa, holding his drink in his hands.

"Well," He began. "I'm around nine hundred years old, I'm from Gallifrey, another planet, I'm a Time Lord and I just landed my space ship here."

Bella was struck with surprise. Was this man off his rocker or was he really an alien. Maybe he had snuck out of a hospital for people who were a bit mental.

"You're having me on." She stated her face void.

"I promise to you Bella that I am not lying to you, nor will I lie to you." He spoke sincerely to the wide-eyed teenage girl sitting across from him.

"Huh, but what?" She started.

"I guess you could say I was an alien, I'm the last of my kind."

"What on earth is a Time Lord?" She finally got out after getting lost in the shock for a good few seconds.

"Someone from my planet that can travel through time and space."

"So, you have a space ship?" She asked leaning in. "Is it that blue phone box?" Her voice got more eager as she spoke. "That's so… brilliant!"

"She's called the TARDIS." He said, smiling at her very quick acceptance of it all.

"Can I see it? Oooh, can we go somewhere, please?" She said in a rush so it all jumbled together but luckily the Doctor could understand what she was trying to say.

The Doctor laughed at her keenness.

"It's late; tomorrow I'll take you anywhere, anytime!" The Doctor told her.

"But..." Bella retorted.

"Bella if I took you now, you would pass out from exhaustion." He said. "I'll take you tomorrow, I promise."

"Will you? Oh that'd be, that would be so wonderfully, magnificently great!" By the end of her outburst she was standing. The doctor stood too and she hugged him around his middle as tight as she could.

"Bella, I have to breathe." He teased. She let go and apologised but still beamed at him.

"I've got to be off now; I will be here tomorrow at around twelve?" He said, putting his now empty mug onto the coffee table. "Then we can go anywhere; see that open meadow you wanted to see! Even in the night sky! I could even take you to Ancient Rome or Five billion years into the future! It'll be brilliant!" He shouted, clearly very excited.

They grinned at each other.

"I'm going to go back to the TARDIS, see you tomorrow Bella."

"'Bye!" She yelled at him, as he jogged out of the front door, closing it behind him.

Bella skipped up stairs up a huge grin and got ready for bed as one thought came to mind.

_I'm going time traveling Wow._

*Flashback*

"That's how we met!" The Doctor said cheerfully as everybody except Bella, looked at him like he was crazy as she shook her head. Finally Emmett spoke…

"Seriously?"


	5. Chapter 5 Off To The Tardis

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter Five- Off to the TARDIS**

*Flashback*

Bella was awakened by the beeping of her alarm clock. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, shoved on her slippers and bounded out of the room, forgetting to turn off her alarm. She was excited for one reason; she was going to time travel in a space ship with an alien!

She ran down the stairs two at a time and almost tripping at the end. She quickly recovered and went into the kitchen. Once there, she got out a bowl and prepared some toast. After eating her breakfast and constantly looking at the clock, she went to shower and get dressed.

In the middle of drying her hair a little later on there was a knock on the door. At the sound of this Bella jumped up and sprinted to the front door.

She swung it open at such force that it made a slight hole in the wall it crashed into.

There was The Doctor chuckling at her.

"Hi!" She greeted him.

"Hello!" He said back cheerfully.

"Well, come on in!" She led him to the living room, rushing to her room to drying her hair, coming back down to see The Doctor looking through the title of books.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready!" She confirmed.

"Off we go then!" With that they left the house, chatting animatedly as they went in the direction of The TARDIS.

"'Morning Bella." A neighbour of Bella's greeted her as she walked past. She usually did this whenever she saw Bella.

"Morning Mrs. Tyler." **(Get it)** Bella replied, waving at her. She noticed Mrs. Tyler sent a confused glance at the Doctor.

"Hello! I'm John Smith. Pleasure to meet you!" He greeted her. She wondered why he chose that name. Although he had said that was his name all his regenerated forms used, why did it seem so familiar? Then it clicked. It was the name of her old teacher that The Doctor all so reminded me of. The sad and angry Mr. Smith. Mr. John Smith.

The Doctor waved goodbye and pulled Bella toward the street where the TARDIS lay. She pulled his arm, excited and ready to travel to the beyond.

He laughed lightly and took her hand, he pulled her down into the abandoned street that they were in last night. There in the corner of the street, its blue looking out of place in the dodgy environment was the TARDIS. Impatiently, Bella ran towards it and told the Doctor to hurry up.

He took out the key for the lock on his space ship and unlocked it. Of course Bella wasn't expecting the inside to actually look like a phone box but she was still sort of stunned when the door opened to reveal a massive sci-fi kind of interior.

"I'm going to state the obvious and say that it's much bigger on the inside." Said Bella, as she skipped in and looked around, shutting the door behind her.

"So Bella where and when do you want to go? Still want to run in the meadow?"

"That would be fantastic!"

"Then hold on tight," He almost cheered, rushing round the control panel in the middle of the TARDIS, pulling leavers and all sorts of things. The TARDIS started to shake and move as they hold on to something for their dear lives.

"Open the door." He instructed.

Cautiously Bella walked back over to the door and opened it. She gasped and stepped forward, shocked.

"How am I breathing?" She asked. There in front of her was a meadow, filled with green grass and millions tiny planets; stars in the sky. All bright and burning like small tiny suns.

"That would be this beauty." He said, tapping the railings by the door fondly. "It's providing you with oxygen."

"It's wonderful." She looked around seeing something big in the distance. "What is that over there?" She pointed to the object.

"It looks like a ship. OH… Let's investigate!" They ran toward the thing, which turned out to be a ship and went inside, to come face to face with some drawing which the TARDIS could not translate, and... Some creepy creatures.

"We must feed." They said repeatedly.

"Yeah. I think they mean us." Bella said turning to run, only to be surrounded by them.

"We must feed, we must feed, we must feed, and we must feed."

"We must feed."

*Flashback*

"And we thought we were going to die on my first trip." Emmett spoke... again.

"Did they kill you?" The Doctor and Bella looked at each other, and laughed. Then Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"You idiot! Then how are they alive!"

"OH YEAH!" Carlisle shook his head.

"Please continue, Bella." She nodded and began once again.


	6. Chapter 6 Keeping Secrets

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 7: Keeping secrets**

Bella Pov.

"And after that, the Doctor made it out because he found the TARDIS and the crew members escaped by the remaining ship, I found my long, lost memories with my travels with the previous generation of the Doctor, the other Doctor, and then we went home. The End. Now we've got to go home because Charlie will start to worry. Bye!" I grabbed the Doctor and ran to my annoying red truck, before the Cullen's' could shake out of their shock. I couldn't relive those memories again. Not now.

But as I began to drive, I noticed that I was alone, with the Doctor, after months. As the Doctor tried to break the awkward silence, I began to laugh, as he joined me. After a while we stopped and just chatted about what we had done.

"To tell you the truth Bells, I didn't really do anything. I just wandered about. Alone. Maybe there was a companion here and there, but I didn't really have other plans, after traveling with you. After I lost you at Canary Wharf, I was just lost. I'm lost without you, Isabella Swan." He looked at me, with a smile, and dare I say it, misty eyes. I gulped to hold in my tears and not to yell at him for leaving me, and just hug him… and kiss him. Though I never would.

"I missed you too, Doc." I said in a shaky voice, and as I pulled into the driveway, pulled him into a hug, starting to cry a bit.

After apologising to the Doctor about crying, we went inside, as Charlie called out,

"Bells, it that you?"

"Yeah Dad! And we have a visitor!" we walked into the living room, in time to see Charlie's wide eyes.

"Doctor! I- It's you!" He happily gave the Doctor a "manly hug" as they called it, and sat back down.

"Are you staying?"

"Yep! I was just visiting the Cullens', when I got the surprise of my life, with seeing Bella there." We chuckled. Then Charlie became all serious.

"You gave me a scare when you just left. Bella was so heartbroken, and I can't live through that again, you hear me?" I chuckled embarrassed.

"Dad…" The Doctor looked at me guilty.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't want to leave her, but I didn't want her to die either."

"I understand, but if that ever happens again, I will personally won't stop until I can find you once again, and hurt you for hurting my daughter."

Saluting the Doctor chuckled. "You can count on me!" And with that we all began to laugh, talking about our life before. Before everything got up, and shattered my family's happiness.

Getting up, I started on making dinner, while making remarks from the kitchen as the boys laughed. But the only thing I could do is stare at the Doctor while I though he wasn't looking, and then he'd turn to stare at me, and we'd both look away, my cheeks burning red. Luckily, Charlie didn't notice. Or least I thought he didn't.

*Later that night*

The Doctor and I were sleeping in the same bed, as we didn't have enough room for extra people. We were in a comfortable position, for this had happened before. He was holding me, as I held him back tightly, as if afraid to let go.

"Doctor?"

"Mmm."

"Are you going to leave me again?"

His eyes opened wide, as he looked at me incredulously.

"NO! I'm so sorry! I never met for this to happen again… and I'm serious. This was never supposed to happen, and it never will again." He answered, as if he was reading my mind.

"Of course I do! I've been waiting… hoping… for you to come back." I yawned. "I- I've long forgiven you. Now the question is, are you ready to forgive yourself? I looked at his blank face. "Tell me when you know. I'll be waiting… Good Night." I snuggled my head into his chest and drifted into sleep land, hearing only the Doctor's voice, as he kissed my forehead.

"Good night… Sweet Bells.


	7. Chapter 7: What?

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 7: What?**

Bella Pov.

I sat on my bed, after shooing the Doctor off to think about what happened on the past 24 hours. The Doctor and these feelings. I didn't still love him, did I? I mean I was with Edward. But the fluttering feeling I got whenever I saw him... see him.. Even when I thought about him, damn it. But I couldn't help it.

We flirted with him at moments. Sometimes more than the playful flirting Jack and I did... And Jack... I wanted to see him. I hadn't since that time on the game station, when he... died. Only I brought him back and now he couldn't die.

The Doctor said he briefly met him for a few moments. You know, I bet they kissed. It was sort of obvious with how he slightly blushed. Jack and I kissed. But so did the Doctor and me. Last time at the Torchwood, London. Before we separated... I had heard Jack had a new team and was in Torchwood. Evil place. Very Bloody evil.

A few seconds later Alice was sitting in front of me.

"Ready, Bells?" She said in her pixie voice. I gave her a confused look as if to say. 'For what?'

She rolled her eyes. "For your wedding with Edward, of course! What else?" My breath caught, as I heard the pounding of my heart in my ears. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my expression in the mirror. Pale and surprised. And then I thought about something.

The Doctor! I silently groaned in my head. Oh stupid, bloody crap! I am so doomed, aren't I?

I walked up the steps to the Tardis after Alice had left. What was I going to tell the Doctor? I'm getting married so I can't go traveling? But then he'd leave me and that'd be the end of me ever seeing him again, and no way was I ever going to live with that. But I loved Edward didn't I? I mean I must've if I was marrying him…

Just as I got near the Tardis, she hummed, and I knew he wasn't there. Then where was he? Automatically, I walked toward my meadow. I had shown it to the Doctor while we coming home and he loved it. Saying it was one of the placed untouched by humans.

As I walked into the clearing, the sight of the Doctor sleeping covered my senses. The Doctor didn't normally sleep, only in rare occasions. I knelt near him, looking down at his face. This was one of the times when he was actually in peace, not acting like he was. He always thought he had to be strong for me, or I would leave him. Stupid Doctor. I'm with him because I want to be, not because I have to be.

I put my hand to his cheek, as he groaned, but remained sleeping as he scooted closer to me. I flushed with embarrassment, which quickly wore off, but now here I sat, with the Doctor's head in my lap.

I watched the Doctor sleep in peace, thinking all about our adventure on the Tardis… And Jack. I loved Jack. Always would, always did. But more in a brotherly way, though with a hint of something else… J

Jack… I wonder when I'd see him again…

I started to drift off, flickering between sleep… when finally the darkness took over, not noticing the fact that the Doctor had woke up, and now I was leaning on his chest, while he looked over me…

Ahh… I loved that man…

What?

What?

Wait… What?


	8. Chapter 8: Tears Of Sorrow

**Reliving the Past**

**Chapter 10: Tears of Sorrow**

It had been a few days since that incident in the meadow, and I couldn't help but keep thinking about it. I mean, I thought I was over The Doctor. That's why I was with Edward! But sometimes I guess be careful what you wish for comes into effect, as this is what I'm sacrificing to have the Doctor back on my life once again. After waking up, I quickly apologized, as zipped out of there, running excuses off my mind- but not before the Doctor got his word in first.

"You're getting married." He stated as my blood ran cold, paling with realization. Of course he knew. He was The Doctor! He was the on-coming storm. The one who knew it all. Did I think he wouldn't just waltz back in my life without knowing anything? I guess I'm the stupid one the in end. The stupid, bloody fool.

I looked down at my feet, blazing realizing that he was still holding onto my hand. I sighed. "Yes. That's why I had come down here initially. To tell you-"

"That you can't come with me anymore, right?" He glazed into my eyes, cutting me off, before making me well aware of the situation, and dropped my hand back to my side.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." And then my phone rang. I looked at the caller. Alice.

"I have to go." Before rushing out of there, making it back to my house- before the burning sensation in my eyes was too much. Water dripped down my face. My tears of sorrow. I had finally gotten the man I've always wanted back. Only to have him slip out of my hands once more. Only this time, forever.

Wiping the streaks of tears away from my cheeks, I got into my truck. (I have got to get a more useable device.) I had to fix this. Starting with the wedding. I was getting married to Edward. He was the one I loved, meaning I was making the right decision.

Right?


	9. Chapter 9: Living a Dream

**Reliving the Past 9: Living a Dream**

"Hello?" Finally calm enough to talk and with no tears blubbering down my face; I finally picked up Alice's calls. Her tinkering voice came rushing through.

"Bella! Are you alright? I saw you going into the blue box, and then going home, and then back, and then it was went black; like you disappeared from the face of the earth-"

"Alice…" She continued blabbering.

"Alice." Still didn't stop.

"ALICE!" Finally, she shut up. I loved her and all, but she was one motor-mouth.

"It's alright. Nothing's wrong; I was visiting the Doctor at the TARDIS and she probably has her defensive shield up to defend against alien forms and suck as." I smiled though the phone, "Everything's alright," before grimacing. What a lie. Nothing was alright. Everything was wrong, and I didn't know what to do. I heard her sigh with relief.

"You worried me. It's so close to the wedding, and with you disappearing off into nowhere is kind of nerve-racking. Only a week left, Bells!" I gulped.

"I know, Alice." After talking for a few more minutes, we said our good-byes, and I fell onto my bed. I would have to make dinner for Charlie soon. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a light slumber… tired and hurt.

"_Bella."__ I turned around to see the Doctor, smiling lightly, and big. _

"_Oh Doctor!" I ran into his arms, smiling big, with tears coming to my eyes. "I thought you'd never be back!" I sniffed into his shoulder, holding him tight, as he hugged me back, chuckling. _

"_Oh Bells, you know I can never just leave you behind. We're companions for life. Forever and always, remember?" I smiled small. Of course I remembered that day. We sat watching the sun set and one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen, and I promised him. I promised the man I love I would continue loving him until the end of time. Forever and always; no matter what he said. _

"_Of course, Doctor. You know I wouldn't forget that." He smiled, a gentle look in his eyes; before leaning down; pressing his lips to mine. _

_Sweet and gentle; yet loud and crazy; that was how the Doctor's kisses felt like. He had been through so much. Being alive for 903 years would do that to you, but it was different- he felt… lonely. But his kisses… they tasted heavenly; with sweet sets of time flowing through me. I knew I did. I loved this man… I just didn't know what I could do… could I really stay wit him forever? Am I that selfish that I won't let him go? _

_No, I wasn't. The Doctor was my life, and light. I wouldn't leave him for the world. I loved him, and love him. Forever and always._

_He pulled away, smiling deep, holding me close; before whispering._

"_Bella…"_

"Bella? Bellllllaaaa?" Being shaken awake, I groaned, before shooting up on the couch I was sitting at. I heard a set of chuckles and a bottle of laughter as I went tumbling to the floor. Oh bloody hell.

I looked up to see Charlie laughing whole-heartedly; and the Doctor, (My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him) chuckling with a look in his eyes.

"Oi; shut your mouths." Before pursing my lips, and marching to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

An half and hour later; pasta sat at the table for all to eat.

"Smells good, Bells." Charlie smiled, roughly.

"Tastes better!" The Doctor said, with a mouthful in his mouth. We laughed, as I sat back looking at the scene. For how much longer? How much longer would he stay? How much longer would we be this happy?

This together?

* * *

_**Sorry it took this long guys! Reviewwwww! :D **_

_**-Sleeping Fanatic**_


	10. Chapter 10: Facade

"Hi love." A voice whispered into her sweet ear. Bella's eyes whipped open as she gasped and shot up in her bed in surprise. Then a huge smile overtook her lips.

"Mom!" There, sitting at the foot of her bed, was Renee, smiling in all her young glory. Bella quickly pulled her into a huge hug. Renee gasped as she had the breath knocked out of her before laughing, and pulling Bella closer into her embrace.

"I've missed you so much, mom." Bella muttered in her mum's arms. Renee sighed as she brushed Bella's head and the chocolate hair with it. "I've missed you too, sweetie."

After a few more moments in her mum's embrace, Bella sat up and looked at her with her head tilted in one direction with a twinge of confusion. "Not to seem rude and all, but what are you doing here?" She asked with a brow raised. So far her mind was erased clear and she had no clue what so ever. Renee chuckled.

"And I thought I was supposed to be the forgetful one!" Renee shook a finger at her daughter. "It's your wedding in two days, Hun. We were planning to come tomorrow, but I thought we could catch a day out." Bella smiled warmly, yet it was a bit forced. She wouldn't lie when she sad she had no clue why Renee was there. Once again, she had forgotten about her own wedding; a consistent thought in the past week.

"Haha. I'd love to. How's Phil?" Bella asked, as she jumped from her bed to the ground, creating a little thump as she searched through her wardrobe for something to wear. Renee cleared her throat. "He's downstairs… talking to Charlie and _The Doctor._" Bella froze mid-search. Her eyes opened wide, as she muttered "shit" and began ruffling through once again.

"Oh? I see. I'll-um. I've gotta take a shower, see you in a bit, mom." Bella jumped on and off the bed as Renee blocked the door way.

"Wai-." Pecking her cheek, Bella rushed past her and into the bathroom. "Bella!"

Too late.

* * *

"Two mangos shall be up in a shake!" The Doctor grinned, before running off towards the juice/ice cream stand.

Her mom's idea of a day out was herself, Bella** AND** The Doctor. Well, obviously she would make it so, since it had been ages since she'd seen the old alien and she was bound to have questions and concerns and ask him of the adventures he had. But it was something she had failed to notify Bella of, leaving her blubbering equally like a fool in the car rude to Seattle. But even she had to admit she was having the time of her life.

"Having fun, Bells?" Renee asked, placing her huge black Vior sunglasses to on top of her head. Bella sighed, leaning back. She had on a red striped baseball shirt curtsey of Phil, blue capris and white converse.

"Yeah, mom. It's been great." She said, looking up at the sun. Renee smirked. "So, I take it you refused to go with The Doctor with his request." Bella shot up in her seat, glaring at her with suspicion. "How'd you know?"

Renee grinned. "I know you, sweetie, and I know him." She pointed towards the Doctor who stood in line. Seeing as they were looking at him, he waved at them both excitedly. A chuckle ran through Bella as she waved back, the smile clear on her face. Renee's eyes widened with realization

"Oh my god, you're still in love with him!" She exclaimed, gasping. Bella shushed her mom, quickly looked over to the Doctor with panic that he'd heard, only to sigh in relief to see that he had remained oblivious.

"Mom!" She half-yelled with a panicked look on her face. Renee sighed, leaning back on her seat.

"Oh Bella. I knew it." Bella sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't love him, mom. I have Edward now. We're getting married, ok?" Bella sighed once again, opening her eyes to look at Renee. "He was the past." She whispered, looking on head with a pained look as Renee felt for her daughter. Suddenly, Bella put a smile on her face as Renee tilted her head in confusion. Then looked to her side, she noticed the Doctor making his way towards them with a grin. Catching herself, Renee sighed before grinning hugely.

It seemed as if a façade would always remain upon her daughter's life.

* * *

**Yes I updated c: No, Don't forgive me. **

**Review? **

_**-**Yours Forever,_

**_Sleeping Fanatic_**


End file.
